Ceremonia przydziału
Ceromonia rozpoczynająca każdy rok szkolny w Hogwardzie. Polega na wybraniu właściwego domu uczniowi. Historia Pierwszą Tiarą przydziału była tiara Godryka Gryffindora. To on wymyślił by tchnąć w zaczarowany kapelusz to jakie zdolności ma mieć uczeń domu. Domy Są cztery domu w Hogwacie: * Gryffindor * Hufflepuff * Ravenclaw * Slytherin Każdy ma inne kryteria wybierania uczniów: * Gryffindor - "W domu tym, kwitnie męstwa cnota, króluje odwaga i do wyczynów ochota." * Hufflepuff - " Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają, gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi, Hogwartu szkoły chwałą." * Ravenclaw - '' "A może w Rawenclavie zmieszkać wam wpadniet, tam płonie lampa wiedzy, tam męrdecem będziesz snadnie."'' * Slytherin -'' "A jeśli chcecie zdobyć druchów gotowych na wiele, to czeka was Slytherin. gdzie cenią sobie fortele."''; przyjmowano tylko osoby czystej krwi (wyjątki: Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort). Przebieg ceromoni Najpierw, na wysokim stołku, tiara jest wnoszona na salę. Potem zaczyna śpiewać swoją pieśń - w każdym roku inną. Następnie odczytana jest lista nowo przyjętych, w kolejności alfabetycznej. Każdy uczeń wkłada na głowę tiarą a ta wyznacza mu jego/jej dom. Po zakończeniu ceromoni tiara jest wynoszona w sali. Pieśni Tiary *Tom pierwszy ( HPiKF ) '' "Może nie jestem śliczna, Może i łach ze mnie stary, Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał, Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary. Możecie mieć meloniki, Możecie nosić panamy, Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu, Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany. Choćbyś swą głowę schował Pod pachę albo w piasek, I tak poznam kim jesteś, Bo dla mnie nie ma masek. Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży, Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, A ja wam zaraz powiem, Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie. Może w Gryffindorze, Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota, Gdzie króluje odwaga I do wyczynów ochota. A może w Hufflepuffie, Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają, Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi Hogwartu szkoły są chwałą. A może w Ravenclawie Zamieszkać wam wypadnie Tam płonie lampa wiedzy, Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie. A jeśli chcesz zdobyć Druhów gotowych na wiele, To czeka was Slytherin, Gdzie cenią sobie fortele. Więc bez lęku, do dzieła! Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, Jam jest Myśląca Tiara, Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!" '' * Tom czwarty ( HPiCO ) '' "Tysiąc lub więcej lat temu, Tuż po tym, jak uszył mnie krawiec, Żyło raz czworo czarodziejów, Niezrównanych w magii i sławie. Śmiały Gryffindor z wrzosowisk, Piękna Ravenclaw z górskich hal, Przebiegły Slytherin z trzęsawisk, Słodka Hufflepuff z dolin dna. Jedno wielkie dzielili marzenie, Jedną nadzieję, śmiały plan: Wychować nowe pokolenie, Czarodziejów potężnych klan. Takie są początki Hogwartu, Tak powstał każdy dom, Bo każdy z magów upartych Zapragnął mieć własny tron. Każdy inną wartość ceni, Każdy inną z cnót obrał za swą, Każdy inną zdolność chętnie krzewi, I chce jej zbudować trwały dom. Gryffindor prawość wysławia, Odwagę ceni i uczciwość, Ravenclaw do sprytu namawia, Za pierwszą z cnót uznaje bystrość. Hufflepuff ma w pogardzie leni I nagradza tylko pracowitych. A przebiegły jak wąż Slytherin Wspiera żądnych władzy i ambitnych. Póki żyją, mogą łatwo wybierać Faworytów, nadzieje, talenty, Lecz co poczną gdy przyjdzie umierać, Jak przełamać śmierci krąg zaklęty? Jak każdą z cnót nadal krzewić? Jak dla każdej zachować tron? Jak nowych uczniów podzielić, By każdy odnalazł własny dom? To Gryffindor wpada na sposób: Zdejmuje swą tiarę - czyli mnie, A każda z tych czterech osób Cząstkę marzeń swych we mnie tchnie. Więc teraz ja Was wybieram, Ja serca i mózgi przesiewam, Każdemu dom przydzielam I talentów rozwój zapewniam. Więc śmiało, młodzieży, bez trwogi, Na uszy mnie wciągaj i czekaj, Ja domu wyznaczę Wam progi, A nigdy z wyborem nie zwlekam. Nie mylę się też i nie waham, Bo nikt nigdy mnie nie oszukał, Gdzie kto ma przydział, powiem, Niech każde z Was mnie wysłucha!" '' *Tom piąty( HPiZF ) Lat temu tysiąc z górą, '' "Gdy jeszcze nowa byłam, Założycieli tej szkoły Przyjaźń szczera łączyła. Jeden im cel przyświecał I jedno mieli pragnienie, By swą wiedzę przekazać Przyszłym pokoleniom. "Razem będziemy budować! Wiedzy pochodnię nieść! Razem będziemy nauczać I wspólne życie wieść". Gdzie szukać takiej zgody I tak głębokiej przyjaźni: Czworo myśląc zgodnie I nie znających waśni. Gryffindor i Syltherin Zgadzali się nawet w snach, I zawsze widziano razem Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff. Jak więc taka przyjaźń Już wkrótce się rozpadła? Tego młodzież dzisiejsza, Przenigdy by nie odgadła. Slythrein nagle oświadcza, Że ani mu się śni, Nauczać takich magii, Co nie są czystej krwi! Ravenclaw na to rzecze, Że bystrych nauczać chce, Gryffindor, że ceni dzielność, Bardziej niż czystą krew. Hufflepuff chce uczyć wszystkich Jak głośno oświadczyła. Sporu nie rozstrzygnięto Ja tego świadkiem byłam! Bo każdy z założycieli, W domu swym rządzić chce, Każdy przy swoim wyborze Do końca upiera się. Slytherin przyjmuje takich, Co mają czystą krew, Co mają więcej sprytu, Od uczniów domów trzech. Ravenclaw bystrych ceni, Gryffindor dzielnych chce, A Hufflepuff resztę uczy, Wszystkiego, co sama wie. Tak więc spór zakończono I przyjaźń się umocniła, Harmonia do Hogwartu Na wiele lat powróciła. Lecz później znów niezgodna Wśród czworga się zakrada, Na błędach wykarmiona, Czai się w sercach zdrada. Domu, co jak filary, Dzielnie wspierały szkołę, Zaczęły sobie nawzajem, Narzucać swoją wolę. I już się wydawało, Że koniec szkoły bliski, Że odtąd druh druhowi Stanie się nienawistny, Że miecz o miecz uderzy I wnet poleje się krew, Gdy wtem Slytherin stary Odchodzi z zamku precz. I choćby ucichły waśnie, Choć spory wygaszono, Odtąd we wspólnym dziele Już się nie jednoczono. I dotąd zgodna czwórka Niezgodną trójką się stała, I odtąd domy Hogwartu Dzieli różnica niemała. A teraz mnie posłuchajcie, Wybiła Wasza godzina, teraz Tiara Przydziału Rozdzielać Was zaczyna. I chociaż nie wiem sama, Czy błędu nie popełnię, Ten przykry obowiązek, Dziś wobec Was wypełnię. Tak jak mi rozkazano, Na domy was podzielę, Choć nie wiem, czy przypadkiem Przyjaciół nie rozdzielę. Choć nie wiem, czy mój wybór Do zguby nie wiedzie wprost. Muszę wyboru dokonać, Bo taki już mój los. Czytajcie znaki czasu, Poczujcie grozy tchnienie, Bo dzisiaj Hogwart cały Osnuły złowróżbne ciebie. Wróg z zewnątrz na nas czyha, Śmiertelny gotując nam cios, Musimy się zjednoczyć, By złowrogi odwrócić los. Wyznałam wam całą prawdę, Niczego nie ukryłam I Ceremonię Przydziału Za chwilę rozpoczynam!" ''